


i solemnly swear

by bluntforcedrauma (fundips)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Developing Friendships, Eventual Fluff, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, i just don't want to list spoilers, i'll be adding more tags as this progresses, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundips/pseuds/bluntforcedrauma
Summary: Killua was born as the middle child to a pure-blooded wizarding family of infamous assassins, the Zoldycks. Showing great promise from birth, Killua followed the traditional training to strengthen himself in the ways of magic for the next twelve years, set to be one of the best assassins the family has ever produced. Bored and tired of killing, he desperately wishes for something more in his life and to escape the responsibility of being the Zoldyck heir.Upon discovering Hogwarts acceptance letters hidden from him by his family, Killua unexpectedly rebels and runs away from home to attend Hogwarts. It is there where he meets Gon, a boy who changes his life forever.





	1. this life is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst here's my [beta reader](https://proofofhumanity.tumblr.com/) whomstve I owe my life to. She'll be proofreading the entire series for me and she's very good at what she does.

Killua wasn’t jealous. That wasn’t possible since he’d been taught to control his emotions as a vital part of his training. Naturally he could be a bit impulsive at times (which was probably why five dead bodies were limp as his feet just a few hours ago) but he was working on it. He wasn’t as good at controlling himself as Illumi was, of course, but he doubted Illumi had much emotion to keep tabs on in the first place.

Now about the bodies: he lied to his father and said that his target—an auror who worked for the Ministry of Magic—was dispatched in a manner that was “as clean as possible” (those were the words he could recall; he remembered every single lie that he told and this one was no different). What actually happened was his target was dispatched in quite the messy manner and none of the other people in the room made it out alive either. Their screams died fast, guillotined from their lips. A thick blood trail led from the room into a closet where Killua had decided to dump all the bodies. He was too drained at that point to do a better job so he left what must have been a couple of quarts of crimson splashes on the walls.

Why was he jealous? Maybe it was because all other young witches and wizards his age were already getting their Hogwarts acceptance letters and Killua was stuck with family, trapped and isolated. It was the Ministry’s damn fault for not allowing him an escape out of this place, since they were apparently supposed to know the existence of every magical child in the world no matter how hidden and sheltered. Whenever he would go out on jobs he felt restless at the thought that he would have to remain in the mansion for even longer until he was allowed to contract assignments on his own. It wasn’t until recently when his eldest brother finally stopped tailing him during missions, but Killua was still kept under close watch during anytime else.

 _Use magic since it’s cleaner,_ Illumi had reiterated at least a thousand times. Killua did prefer using curses and hexes but this time he was frustrated and decided to go in with a more hands-on approach. It wasn’t something he did unless he felt distressed. In this case, he was beginning to buckle under the strain of everyone telling him what to do and how to do it. He’d been micromanaged his whole life and twelve years later he was beginning to reach his breaking point. Killua had start indulging himself in private rebellious victories, most of which included acting out on his jobs. In this case, he went against the specified directions in the mission. It was exhilarating to just have a moment of freedom and time to breathe.

He just didn’t get that often.

“You’re cutting right through your plate Killu.”

The voice of Illumi, his eldest brother, broke through his thoughts. Killua took a glance down and realized he had indeed shattered the ceramic.

“Oh sorry,” he replied, his tone a bit shaky. Whenever it was just him and Illumi sitting together at the dinner table, he always felt a little nervous. His mother was sleeping and his father was out on a job with Kalluto, while Milluki was probably hunkered down in his room obsessing over Muggle things.

And Alluka… well, she was locked away in a place Killua couldn’t reach her. Not yet, anyways.

“Look at me.”

Killua didn’t think twice before doing as he was told. He was slowly beginning to submit to the idea that he would never escape his family or gain any form of independence.

Illumi was seated across the dinner table, a small distance away from Killua. He gazed at him with seemingly vacant eyes. “How are you feeling, Killu?”

“Fine.”

“That’s good. How are you really feeling?”

Illumi already knew something was wrong, and that realization caused Killua’s muscles to tense slightly.

“Why do you ask?”

“Ah. The way you dispatched of your target today was a little messy, so I thought it would be safe to check up on you,” Illumi replied as he cut his steak into small bite-sized pieces. “I wouldn’t want my little brother to be going through something that I couldn’t help him with.”

Killua’s heart sank. Illumi was watching him again _._ “You said you would stop stalking me.” He felt amped up with no escape, his body suddenly restless.

“I wouldn’t have to watch over you if you didn’t keep going against the contract specifications. Trust takes time to build after you break it.” Illumi’s tone was empty and absentminded, but Killua felt a stir of something dangerous in his voice. “I’m being rather kind, actually. It took Mother some convincing just to let you out of the house without me watching you in the first place. It’s very curious that you’re already messing things up. On purpose, I assume?”

“I don’t want you following me. Even Father thinks it’s weird as hell. You act like a freak.”

Illumi’s expression didn’t change, but Killua felt the ghost of a smile behind his brother’s lips. It caused a chill to crawl under his skin.

“Why are you acting like this, Killu?”

Killua paused momentarily before speaking carefully. “Like what? I’m fine.”

“You have everything you could ever want. You have a home, a family. You have Mother and Father and our brothers to keep you company. You’re so talented and you have such potential. Don’t you think you’re being unreasonable with all this nonsense?” Illumi’s eyes flashed with realization. “Oh I see. It’s Hogwarts isn’t it? You want to go don’t you?”

Killua’s jaw was set. “No, of course not.”

“Ah. That’s good Killu. You should do what you’re told, since we know what’s best for you after all. This is a phase that will pass and these feelings will fade.”

Somehow, Illumi’s words felt comforting. In a chilling way of course, but it caused some relief. Killua acknowledged that although Illumi’s presence mostly brought pain but it was difficult to deny that he was his older brother and years of him being there with him while growing up were hard to shake off.

“But…”

Illumi lifted his gaze to Killua again. “But what?”

“I don’t get it. How come you and Milluki got to go but I can’t?” Killua swallowed thickly. “I’ve tried to do everything right.”

“I already told you. Hogwarts doesn’t accept young witches and wizards whose presence isn’t known by the Ministry of Magic. Nobody knows about you but us and we intend to keep it that way. Mother and Father chose to keep you secret because you’re the heir of course,” Illumi said as he lifted a thinly sliced fillet of steak to his lips. “Besides, that school wouldn’t want you.”

Killua visibly flinched at that and Illumi picked up on it.

“Oh sorry.” He obviously wasn’t sorry. “Do you think I’m lying?”

“No, but… why wouldn’t they want me? I’m a great wizard. I’d know more curses when I arrive at Hogwarts than half the students in their fourth year.”

“ _Fifth_ year, actually, and that’s exactly why that kind of environment isn’t suited for you, Killu. You need something that matches your pace. If you’re already bored where you’re at, imagine what boarding at a place like Hogwarts would be like.”

Killua ate quietly as he was lectured. He had imagined himself studying at a place like that—for hours, actually—especially during all the nights he’d lay awake unsure of what to do whenever he felt trapped. It was like a form of escapism but that dream was slowly being crushed beneath every word Illumi said.

“Also, there’s another reason why it’s pointless for you to attend Hogwarts,” Illumi added.

“Another reason?” Killua had never been told anything besides the ones his eldest brother listed. What other reasons could there possibly be?

“Yes, I almost forgot to mention it actually. You would be a danger to anyone you met during your time there. You’re incapable of controlling your urges to kill so you’d probably kill half your class during the first day.” He’d said it so casually but Killua all but dropped his fork on the table.

Illumi continued as if he hadn’t heard anything, paying no attention to it. “Imagine how they would all react upon hearing your last name. Just saying ‘Zoldyck’ would strike fear in others and nobody would want to be near you. If they did then they would probably only stick around until they realized how void and empty you really are, or until you showed them yourself.” Illumi said it with an unnerving smile. “By killing them, I mean. It’s just safest for everyone involved for you not to go of course.”

Killua’s tried to speak but his voice cracked and he realized his mouth felt dry. He didn’t know that he was a terrible person, at least not to that extent. He was suddenly disgusted with himself, bile rising in the back of his throat.

Desperate to change the subject, he finally asked a question that had been on his mind for weeks. “Did you… ever feel like this when you were my age?”

“Like this?”

“Like you wanted to leave home. Like… you didn’t belong here.”

“Yes, briefly.”

The thought of Illumi acting out, rebelling against his parents didn’t feel right at all. If anything, it felt off. Out of character, almost. Killua decided to press further.

“What made you realize that you were wrong?”

Illumi paused at that question. He brought his finger to his lips, tapping on them as he thought.

“That’s an interesting question, really.” He smiled widely and it caused Killua to pale a bit before he could stop himself. Those types of expressions really didn’t suit him. “I think it was the day you were born. Then I realized I had to stay.”

“Oh…”

The sound of silverware on dinner plates filled the silence.

 

* * *

 

Something huge and silvery exploded in front of Killua’s eyes. He blinked, looked around, and concluded he had been dreaming.

It was early morning probably, maybe an hour or two past midnight. The living room was quiet except for Milluki snoring on the armchair beside him and the logs crackling in the fireplace. Killua remembered now: his fat pig of a brother had left his room for what must have been the first time in probably days just to sleep nearby. Illumi probably thought that Killua needed to be watched while he was out on a job for the next few days.

He began to hear crying and he immediately knew it was his mother. It was obvious considering she would sob at a frequency that would probably shatter all the glass in the house if it weren’t so quiet.

Killua tried to ignore his mother’s cries of pain as he lay on the couch, unmoving. It would pass eventually but it was strange that she was trying to stifle her sobs. She never tried to do that unless she didn’t want anyone to know, and she _always_ wanted everyone to know she was having her sixth mental breakdown of the day. These episodes usually occurred due to simple things ranging from food not being prepared correctly to not being able to find a pen or pencil.

Then there was the sound of papers being shredded and torn. Maybe contracts.

Finally, it stopped. He closed his eyes as he heard his mother shuffle into the room, now quieted down. She must have been trying to wipe her tears with a handkerchief or something to clean up her face, leaving to climb the stairs alone. His mother hadn’t realized that he was awake.

Killua slipped off the sofa once he was sure that she was gone. He crept past Milluki and moved towards the back room, curious of what might have caused his mother’s breakdown.

He moved through the door silently as he began to search the room. There was never much inside as it was just an extra guest bedroom (and they never had guests, so it remained under a full layer of dust). Nothing looked out of the ordinary since when he had last been inside except the lock that was on the top drawer of the nightstand.

 _That wasn’t there before_ , Killua thought to himself as he pulled his wand off his belt. It was a black walnut with phoenix feather that he’d received as a gift for his fifth birthday, by none other than his mother.

 _“Alohomora,”_ he whispered as he pointed his wand at the lock. To his relief the lock wasn’t bewitched, and the deadbolt clicked open.

Upon pulling open the drawer he found envelopes: sixty or seventy, actually, all shuffled about inside without organization. Some were shredded, others burned or ripped down the center.

He picked up the topmost one, his limbs suddenly jittery and nervous. The envelope was already torn open, thick and heavy and made of yellowish parchment. Written in emerald-green ink was his name; there was no stamp.

_Is this…?_

Turning the envelope over, attempting to keep his hands steady, Killua saw a ripped purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

_It is._

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t even comprehend. His fingers trembled as he shakily opened the letter, eyes skimming over the words quickly.

 

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

_Headmaster: Isaac Netero_

 

_Dear Mr. Zoldyck,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_We anticipate your arrival at Platform 9¾ on September 1st at eleven o’clock sharp. The Hogwarts Express leaves no later._

 

_Yours sincerely,_

_Biscuit Krueger_

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

September first? That was tomorrow.

He pinched his arm to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. No, this was real. The sparks in his brain were desperately trying to connect the dots but instead just causing a short circuit.

“Killua?”

His eyes flicked up immediately to see Milluki staring at him, so shocked that he looked like one of those pop-eyed toy from claw machines at a fair. Killua’s face suddenly became rigid, jaw clamped tight, teeth grinding.

“You _knew_.”

Milluki made a small sound of distress. “I didn't know! I really really didn’t Kil, I swear!” He sounded like he was trying to keep calm. Killua wasn't too happy about that; he would prefer it if his brother got defensive so they could have had a fight. He felt like crushing someone’s windpipe in his hands.

Illumi was gone. So were his father and Kalluto. The gears were turning in his head as he shoved past Milluki and made his way into the living room.

“W-Wait Kil, I’m sure mom can explain—”

“Explain what, Milluki?” a shaky feminine voice interrupted.

Killua was staring downwards, hands clenched into fists (one around his wand and the other around the letter) as he almost ran into his mother. She must have come downstairs from Milluki’s stupid shrieking.

“This.” Killua held up the acceptance letter. When he looked up, all color drained from his mother’s expression. Such a shame that he couldn’t see her panicked eyes behind her thick dark glasses.

She made a soft nervous noise in response. Her smile was trembling on her lips. “Oh Killu, you know how much we want to protect you. Going to Hogwarts would only—”

“You lied to me.” Killua spoke with complete steadiness. He felt cold and hollow like his veins were filled with shards of ice.

“We didn’t lie!” his mother’s voice began to raise in hysterics. “We were protecting you, that’s all we ever wanted to do! Please—”

 _“Crucio.”_ Killua was seeing red when he’d uttered the curse under his breath, his wand pointed at her. She gave a painful cry, the agony most likely so intense, so all-consuming, she probably didn’t know where she was anymore. It was only seconds until she was on her knees, trembling and wailing. Milluki took at least five steps backwards.

He’d cast the Cruciatus Curse, known to cause excruciating pain. It was one of the Three Unforgivable Curses labeled by the Ministry of Magic and a one-way ticket to Azkaban to boot. It was common knowledge that the agony of the curse could drive someone to the brink of insanity. However, in the Zoldyck household it was used rather often considering it was a vital part of training.

“Oh, Kil… what a splendid icy glare you have!” she cried in between heavy breaths of excruciating pain. “You’re so _cruel_ … you’ve grown so much!”

“Tell me where you’re keeping Alluka!” Killua hissed, his tone threatening.  “Tell me now!”

She wouldn’t budge however, sobbing and sniffling. “You’ll never find her! Even if you did, the locks on the doors are bewitched!” His mother laughed with tears streaming down her cheeks. “You will never take that monster out of this house!”

“Killua stop!” Milluki choked out, but upon meeting his younger brother’s deathly cold stare, his lips sealed immediately.

“I’m leaving,” Killua murmured softly, moving past his mother’s crying form and ascending the stairs. His knuckles were white from clenching his fists too hard, his hunched back exuded an animosity that was like acid—burning, slicing, potent. If anyone touched him, he was sure he would mentally snap.

“Stop him, Milluki!”

 _He won’t,_ Killua thought as he pushed forward into Illumi’s room, beginning to gather whatever he needed to bring to Hogwarts. Illumi had a tendency to keep whatever was needed in the past, including textbooks and various other supplies. Although most of it was several years too old, he should be able to take things that were mostly timeless such as black robes, dragon hide protective gloves, a winter cloak (it had silver fastenings, Killua noticed as he yanked it out of Illumi’s closet), and various spellbooks that he’d kept from his first year. If needed, he would steal the textbooks he didn’t have from other students.

He would do anything at this point to get out of this house.

Killua dragged a duffel bag out from under Illumi’s bed, dumping its contents out onto the sheets. There were various objects from his eldest brother’s seventh year that he hadn’t bothered to take out, including Slytherin robes. Killua dropped the clothes into it swiftly, taking a set of crystal phials he’d found inside the bag as well as a telescope. He couldn’t find the scales that were listed for the supplies he needed for his first year but he figured he would try to do without them.

By the time he’d gone back down to the living room, his mother had already passed out from the extensive pain of the curse. Milluki’s eyes were even wider than before, something Killua didn’t even know was possible. Before his older brother could cast a jinx or a hex, he was disarmed with a simple charm, his wand flying across the room. It just happened to land in the fireplace, ash blowing out as consuming blue flames roared from the wild magic being eaten up.

“My wand!” Milluki gasped, his trembling fingers touching his face. “Oh my god, you destroyed my wand!”

“It wasn’t like you could do anything with it anyways,” Killua laughed bitterly, walking towards the entrance and picking up his skateboard that leaned against the coatrack. “No amount of spells are going to make you thinner, swine ass.”

He didn’t have a chance to catch Milluki’s fuming expression as he pushed through the door, descending the front steps. It felt so good to tell his brother off like that, he felt a leap of an exhilarating breath catch in his throat.

It was a cold moonless night, the sky dark and low and the air so chilled it hurt to breathe. Despite being late summer, the ground was laid white with frost. That’s how it was during these cold nights, especially at this altitude. They lived in a mansion in one of the most secluded areas in the world: three thousand and seven hundred meters above sea level according to Illumi. It would take a decent amount of time to get to London and he would have to move fast.

The letter had stated that first years weren’t allowed to bring their own brooms under any circumstances. Courtesy of Illumi, Killua had been gifted a skateboard with a transfiguration charm, which allowed it to turn into a broom. The skateboard was a design used so he could use it around Muggles, but if needed could turn into a broom for quick escape.

Upon murmuring an incantation, the skateboard began to morph in his hand. The wheels were pushed to the end and shot out with dark brown bristles as the flat part of the board began to lengthen into its familiar ebony handle. Illumi made sure it was manufactured as one of the fastest brooms available on the market. After all, an assassin only deserved the best.

After adjusting the duffel bag on his shoulder, Killua mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground, soaring up as air rushed through his hair and his robes whipped out behind him. At last he could release his past, letting it float away into obscurity. A fierce joy rushed through him, warming his skin as a buffer to the cold wind surrounding him. As he flew, he suddenly broke out into a genuine grin that he had never worn before, not even as a child. He was ecstatic and excited and free.

This life was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr is @godspeedcomplex or you can [click here](https://godspeedcomplex.tumblr.com) to follow me, ask me any questions, or talk about HxH! If you have any questions about this AU you can come ask me about those too.


	2. platform nine and three-quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train began to move as soon as the clock on the platform began to chime. It broke through Killua’s thoughts as he glanced out the window. He could see families wave their last goodbyes before they disappeared when the train rounded the corner. Killua could feel his chest fill with anticipation and excitement. He didn’t know where he was going but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

It was a gray, slow morning when Killua had arrived in London. By the time he’d descended from above and morphed his broom back into it’s mundane form, the clouds had overtaken the expansive sky and the scent of rain hung in the air. He watched the sky darken and the colors fade away as the hazy smog that hung over the horizon slowly etched it's way into view. Pinks, yellows, and reds disappeared first. Blue soon followed, overtaken by the darkening clouds climbing over the cityscape. Signature London fog thickened and the unmistakable roll of thunder rumbled threateningly.

Upon entering the city, he noticed that there was a rather steady alternation between affluence and poverty. Killua wandered through streets of up-market stores with smooth black and glass exteriors and fancy names with fancier lettering. Before he knew it he found himself passing run-down pawn shops, liquor stores, and dingy supermarkets that were about as wide as two bowling lanes. There were a couple times when he had to refer to his map (one that he stole out of the back pocket of an ignorant tourist, probably visiting from overseas) but his confidence was growing in his sense of direction. There was a growing influx in the crowds which meant he was getting close.

No one had stopped to ask why a twelve year old with a duffel bag, a skateboard, and filthy robes was walking alone. Killua was thankful for that actually, since he was too exhausted to answer any Muggle’s questions. He wasn’t physically tired since he could stay conscious for three days straight—no, he was emotionally drained and his mental state was growing more fragile by the hour. His once-steady hands were shaky with doubt, his knuckles white from attempting to grip the strap of the duffel bag tight enough to stabilize himself.

He was second-guessing himself. It wasn’t out of the ordinary but it was definitely toxic and deadly, so he attempted to rationalize his decision to leave home by recognizing all the terrible things Illumi and his family had done. Now that he’d ran away, somehow those cruel beatings and sadistic training methods seemed so distant and the impact felt less. The thought of being entirely wrong about his family’s motives left a bad taste in his mouth, so he attempted to distract himself by searching through the crowd for signs directing him towards the train station.

By the time Killua had gotten to King’s Cross it was half past ten. It was less congested than he’d thought and he made his way through the thinning crowds of people as he began scanning for his destination. He double checked and triple checked: there was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, there was nothing at all.

Platform nine, platform ten… his platform should have been somewhere in the middle but it seemed as if they hadn't built it yet.

 _Am I in the wrong place?_ The thought filled him with dread as his eyes darted up to the signs again, quadruple checking. It was far, far too late to fly to the right station if he happened to land in the wrong one. Palms sweating, he pulled his acceptance letter out of his pocket to scan over the details again. No, it specifically said that it was platform nine and three quarters. He’d also overheard aurors speaking in the Ministry of Magic, emphasizing the fact that London was definitely, without exception, the city that the Hogwarts Express departed from.

His focus was suddenly broken as he felt someone knock into him from the side. On instinct, he reached for his wand, but found himself pulling back from such a stupid option as the station was packed with Muggles. Instead he fell straight into the floor.

“Ow, what the hell?” Killua immediately rolled over to face the person who’d run into him. “What’s your problem, you—”

The words immediately died on his lips. He might’ve expected a full-grown man, maybe some ordinary-looking Muggle folk at best. His dark hair was spiked up in different directions, messy and disheveled. He had that shy look about him that kids often get when they've grown too much too fast.

The boy touched Killua’s shoulder and he almost jumped away from him.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Despite the fact that his trunk had been popped open and his luggage (robes, Killua noticed, and used magical textbooks most likely bought from a thrift store in Diagon Alley) had fallen all over the floor, he was still somehow more concerned with a stranger he’d just bumped into than his own school supplies.

“I’m fine,” Killua muttered as he pulled himself up. The boy had crouched down and began stuffing his belongings back inside his trunk. “Hey wait, let me help you with some of that…”

Why was he offering help? He grimaced but found himself folding up some of the robes that had fallen out of the luggage and handing them to the boy. It was a ridiculous waste of time but he thought he should at least possibly get to know this person if they knew where the platform was.

“Thanks! You didn’t have to do that though, I could have picked it all up myself,” the boy replied as he collected everything up off the floor and clicked his trunk shut. “It was my fault since I ran into you anyways. I wasn’t really watching where I was going.”

Killua watched him intently, gazing at the boy’s features. He wore a dark cloak over a jacket and high-waisted shorts reaching the middle of his thighs. His boots rose just under his knees and the bottoms were caked with dirt. The material was stripped in a few areas from wear and tear but it seemed sturdy enough.

“Hey, how old are you?” he asked.

“I’m twelve years old.”

 _Hmm…_ Killua tilted his head slightly, definitely curious now. _We’re the same age._ His eyes rested on the trunk again as he began to ponder. He’d never met anyone his age before. In fact, he hadn’t even met a wizard before who he wasn’t assigned to kill. Besides his family of course, not that he could even lay a finger on some of the stronger members like Illumi, his father, or Zeno.

Now that he thought about it, he did run away from home to get away from being an heir and shouldering that type of responsibility. To this boy and anyone he met from now on, Killua was just another twelve year old. Naturally he was an incredibly strong,versatile, and quick-thinking twelve year old but there was no label assigned to him. Just empty assumptions and it felt safe… like anonymity.

He could be _normal_ and satiate his curiosity that made him wonder how other kids his age acted with each other in regular friendships and activities. No electrocution, no whips, no killing. It was a dream come true.

“I’m Killua.” He glanced up at the boy to meet his eyes. “Who are you?”

“I’m Gon,” he replied with a genuine and honest smile.

 _Huh._ “So you’re a wizard right?” Killua asked despite already knowing the answer. To his mild surprise, the boy seemed genuinely shocked that he came to that conclusion.

“Wow, how did you know?”

“Your textbooks fell out of your trunk. _The Standard Book of Spells_ and _Magical Theory_. This is your first year then?”

Gon cracked a smile at that. “Yeah, you too?”

“Mhm. I can’t find the platform though. I’ve been looking for it for a while but there’s only platforms nine and ten,” Killua continued as he pointed up at the signs that illustrated his point.

“Ah… about that…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I really have no idea. I was just trying to find a way there when I bumped into you.”

“What? Didn’t your family tell you how to get onto the platform when they went to Hogwarts?”

Gon’s cheeks puffed out. “Well if yours did why don’t you know where it is?”

Killua’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not the point. I left in a bit of a hurry so I didn’t have time to ask. I didn’t really think it would be this important.” It wasn’t a complete lie, right?

“Why don’t we ask someone then?”

“Muggles don’t know anything about the platform. Besides, if they did then the wizarding world wouldn’t be secret anymore and it’d be pointless.”

Gon tapped his chin. “Why didn’t I think of that…”

 _Why_ **_didn’t_ ** _you think of that?_ he thought to himself. Even if the boy had decent intentions, he was a little clueless. “Maybe we should look for any other wizards who can help. There have to be other students—”

“There’s no need for that,” a sublime voice arose from behind Killua. He whipped around suddenly, definitely not fond of being eavesdropped.

The man was tall— _very,_ he observed, as the stranger towered almost a foot above him—and his height was only accentuated by the sweeping black cloak he wore. Although it seemed loose around his form, Killua could definitely tell that he had a lean and toned figure beneath. His hair was a darker shade of red and his eyes were gold and cat-like, giving Killua a sinister chill that crawled under his skin. The way he stared was predatory and gave him a discomfort like no other. Just the presence of him felt dark and sinister. It was a presence of barely repressible murderous urges that could only be satiated in one way.

“Oh! You’ll help us?” Gon looked up at the man with a smile. It was good to have someone who would ask questions, Killua thought, since his mouth had dried up entirely. He wasn’t sure _why_ he couldn’t speak… maybe it was the obvious difference in magic added to the conclusion that this stranger was malicious. He didn’t like meeting those who could easily overpower him.

“Of course,” the stranger replied slyly. It caused the hairs to raise on the back of Killua’s neck. “After all, it’s my duty to help first-years who get lost on this platform. Some aren’t fortunate enough to have direction.”

“Are you from the Ministry?” Killua managed to ask, buying time to think. He glanced over at Gon, yet somehow he didn’t seem to be afraid in the slightest. Maybe he was overthinking things but… this man seemed different than targets he’d executed in the past. This stranger, whoever he was, felt like a hunter instead of the hunted.

“No not at all. I’m a professor at Hogwarts and this is my fifth term teaching,” he leaned forward a bit which caused Killua to step back. “You look like you have a cunning and ambitious streak. Good potential in Slytherin, I see.”

“No way,” Killua shot back before he could stop himself. Both Illumi and Milluki were Slytherin and he couldn’t remotely imagine that they would be similar in any aspect.

The stranger’s composure hadn’t faltered, his sly smile unwavering. “Hm, really? Well, we’ll see where you’re sorted after all. It seems that the Sorting Hat tends to place students based on qualities they value rather than qualities they personify so for now it’s a mystery, isn’t it?”

“I heard of the Sorting Hat but I didn’t know that’s how they put students into houses. We have to _get_ to Hogwarts in order to be sorted though,” Gon said, changing the subject subtly much to Killua’s relief. “How do we get to platform nine and three quarters, sir? I’m really sorry we have to bother you.”

“How polite,” the man purred in acknowledgement. “Do you see that wall between platforms nine and ten?”

Killua didn’t want to take his eyes off the threat, so he let Gon take a look.

“Yeah I see it,” Gon said. “What about it?”

“It’s right through it. If you’re a bit nervous the first time you should start out as a run, as it’s very important to not hesitate. It’s a charmed passage that ordinary Muggle folk who don’t know about Hogwarts can’t go through. Once you’re through, the Hogwarts Express should be just about ready to leave.”

“Wow, okay! Thank you sir!” Gon replied. Killua was skeptical to say the least, but this boy nodded without even considering it could be a lie. It made him want to drag his face across the floor in frustration.

“You don’t have to call me sir, although it is very respectful. You can just call me Professor Morow,” he continued with a sickening saccharine smile. “Have a wonderful first year at Hogwarts, and I hope to see you on the other side.” With that, he moved past both of them. Killua watched him every step of the way until he disappeared into the crowd.

Gon was the first to speak. “Why don’t we try out what he said? It wouldn’t hurt.”

“It could,” Killua muttered. “We don’t really have a choice though, so we should check anyways.”

“Who should go first then?” Gon asked as he positioned himself in front of the wall that supposedly would lead to the platform. “I can go first if you want.”

“Hell no.” If Killua ran into the wall, he wouldn’t suffer anything but bruises since he was used to physical wounding. Gon seemed like an ordinary boy so far, so if he’d crashed into it he would probably break something. “I’ll go first, then you follow.”

When Gon had agreed, Killua backed up as far away from the wall as possible. He started with a walk and gradually increased to a run. He was going to smash right into that barrier and he swore he would be in trouble. He was a foot away and he closed his eyes ready for the crash.

But it never came. He kept running and he realized that he was finally on the other side. Killua opened his eyes to see a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. He looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three Quarters_.

Gon appeared soon behind him, legs shaky. He seemed amazed by his surroundings nonetheless.

“Wow, that felt so weird!” he gasped. “Could you imagine if we crashed?”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Killua’s nerves were a little jumpy from thinking about what might’ve happened if there was a collision. Naturally he would’ve been hurt but also disappointed that he missed the train. Professor Morow was right though despite the fact that Killua hadn’t seen him use the barrier. He stood next to the train waving to students with his signature smile that reeked of false cheer.

Now that he’d gotten here, he supposed it was time to split up from Gon. They’d achieved their goals and although he terribly wanted to stick around a little longer, Illumi’s words rang in his head. He truly didn’t want to kill anyone by accident and if his brother was right then that’s what it would lead to.

But… Illumi had lied, hadn’t he? He probably knew about the Hogwarts letters and still he’d kept them from him. Maybe that was a lie too.

“Killua are you coming?” Gon asked. He was waiting for him, hazel eyes wondering.

A warm, soft feeling wrapped around his chest like a blanket. Killua would control himself, definitely. There was no way he would prove Illumi right. He would never be like him, and maybe this was what making a friend felt like. The thought of that caused him to relax slightly.

“Yeah, of course,” he answered, walking up side by side with Gon.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. There were pets of all kinds, from owls to cats to toads. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the windows to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. He searched for a less crowded part of the train.

“Gon, let's sit away from the front.”

“Definitely. It’s way too crowded,” Gon replied as he followed Killua up into one of the carriages in the back. He was gazing around with round curious eyes, taking in every part of the train.

“Yeah, and it'll get us away from Professor Morow. I have a feeling he’s dangerous. There’s just something about him,” he explained a little quieter. He led Gon into one of the units, opening the door and dumping his skateboard and duffel bag under the seat.

“Huh? How do you know?”

“Fact is, I'm like him. I can smell it in him.”

Gon paused for a moment after pushing his trunk under his seat, sitting right across from Killua. “Really? I thought he smelled sweet, like candy or something.”

“You _smelled_ that?”

“Yeah! Like… taffy. Or gum? I don’t know,” Gon continued with thought.

“You’re weird,” Killua said as he crossed his arms, leaning against the window. “But you have to be careful. You can’t just trust people when you meet them, especially that guy.”

“But if that’s true then why should I trust you when you say Professor Morow is dangerous?”

“Eh?! Because I definitely know and I have no reason to lie to you,” Killua leaned forward a bit to keep the conversation. “Besides, he was being a weirdo. Didn’t you feel like at the way he was looking at us was creepy? _Especially_ you.”

Gon swung his legs back and forth, the tips of his boots not even reaching the ground yet. “A little. He was watching us for a while though so I got used to it. Besides, he did give us some help for how to get to the platform so he can’t be all that bad.”

“Wait… huh?” Killua’s blood suddenly felt cold in his veins. “What did you say?”

“I said he gave us some help for how to get to the platform.”

“No, before that.”

“I said he was watching us for a while. I didn’t see him but… I just felt him, you know?” Gon explained. “I smelled him, you know, like I said. It got stronger when he came near us so I assumed that he was around us the whole time. Just out of sight.”

There was no reason for him to watch them like that. It gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut, something akin to what he felt when he was stalked by Illumi. He concluded that it would be best to stay away from that teacher as much as possible. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to be in the same class that Professor Morow taught.

The train began to move as soon as the clock on the platform began to chime. It broke through Killua’s thoughts as he glanced out the window. He could see families wave their last goodbyes before they disappeared when the train rounded the corner. Killua could feel his chest fill with anticipation and excitement. He didn’t know where he was going but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

Gon seemed rather comfortable with the silence. His head was leaned against the side of the compartment while watching the world fly by around them.

“You look tired,” Killua commented. The boy’s eyelids were a little droopy despite being so excited before.

“I am sort of,” he said. “I was so excited last night I didn’t sleep at all. I was up so early in the morning that the sky was still dark. I was too busy thinking about how cool this would be since I hadn’t expected going to a school like this at all.”

“You didn’t know that you were going to go to Hogwarts?”

“Not most of my life, no. In fact I didn’t even know magic existed until… well, it’s a long story.”

“I have time,” Killua replied intently. “In fact we both have a lot of time.” He was curious now. The boy was probably Muggle-born so he was interested in how he figured out he had magic blood in him.

Gon straightened his back to lean against the seat instead. His hair was flattened on one side from his earlier position. “Well, I thought I was normal my whole life. I lived on an island off the nearby coast and it was a pretty small fishing town. There was only one other girl my age who lived on the island and we never really talked much.”

 _Definitely Muggle-born,_ Killua concluded as he listened. Gon continued.

“Around three years ago, I was attacked by a Wampus cat. Really weird since I thought those only existed in the Americas. A wizard saved me though, and he had to kill her which made him really mad. He even slapped me.”

“Why? If something like that attacks humans then it should die right?” Killua said.

“Not all animals though. I intruded on her territory and she was just trying to protect her young kitten you know? So the wizard wanted to kill it but I wanted to keep it… instead, he took it with him and said it would be handled by the Ministry of Magic,” Gon explained. “When I told him the name of my father, he said that my father wasn’t dead even though Aunt Mito said that he died in an accident.”

“Who’s Aunt Mito?”

“My father’s sister who takes care of me. Kite, the wizard who killed the Wampus cat, told me that my father left me with her when I was a baby so he could go out and work as an auror. At the time, he was training under my father but he’s also a teacher at Hogwarts during the term. He told me that my father was a powerful wizard and a fantastic auror, so that’s how I found out I had magic blood.”

“Is your mother a wizard?”

“I don’t know anything about her, but Kite said that she was human,” Gon cleared up. “When Aunt Mito found out what Kite told me, she was so mad. She still let me go to Hogwarts though. She said that if I set my mind to something I wasn’t going to let anything stop me.”

Killua nodded. “That’s really interesting. So you don’t know what kind of wizard your dad is?” It would be really awkward if he’d killed Gon’s father on one of his assassination trips. He probably wouldn’t be able to forgive himself since this boy was so hopeful.

“Not at all, but he doesn’t live nearby. Apparently he travels the world as a really famous auror who defeats thieves and murderers. When Kite talked about him, he sounded really cool,” Gon said with a smile. “I can’t wait to find him. I’m going to try to learn as much magic as I can to look for him.”

There was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Killua’s eyes lit up when he saw the cart with several brands and types of candies. There were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and various others he recognized immediately. Killua testingly reached into his duffel bag under his seat, fishing for some money out of the pockets. Thankfully Illumi had left some change inside from his last term that Killua could use.

Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman fourteen silver Sickles and eight bronze Knuts.

“Are you hungry?” Gon asked as Killua brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

“Starving,” Killua replied, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. “I bet you are too so you can have some of mine if you want.”

“Thank you, but I’m not really sure what some of these are,” Gon said, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. “They're not really frogs, are they?”

“Nope, not real frogs. Those are my favorite though,” Killua said as he finished off his pumpkin pasty. “They make them in white chocolate too. When I was a kid, I would let a bunch of the Chocolate Frogs hop around and try to grab as many normal ones as I could while avoiding the white ones.”

As soon as Gon ripped open the packaging, the frog leapt out onto his leg. It made a ribbiting sound, and began to hop around on the seat.

“Eat it quick before it gets away,” Killua suggested. “They get faster the more time you leave them out of their boxes.”

“But it’s moving! Frogs don’t move unless they’re alive,” Gon blinked hard at the frog as it hopped onto the window. He looked at his palm, only to find a card of a certain magical wizard. “What’s this?”

“Oh of course you wouldn't know,” Killua said as he leaned forward to pick up the bouncing frog on the glass to eat. “Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect. They’re always famous witches and wizards. At home I've got about a thousand."

“What did you do to that poor frog?” Gon seemed far more preoccupied with the fact that Killua had just eaten a sentient frog whole.

“I ate it obviously, they’re for eating.”

“Doesn’t it squirm around in your mouth though? Doesn’t it feel weird?”

“When you put them in your mouth, they immediately melt. The chocolate is charmed like that and it’s pretty great,” Killua explained. “Oh and you want to be careful with those.”

Gon had already picked up one of the boxes of jelly beans. “How come?”

“When they say every flavor, they mean _every_ flavor. You know, you get all the ordinary ones like mint and watermelon and caramel but then you can get brussel sprouts and dog food and sometimes even salt or pepper.”

Sadly, on his first try Gon had tried to swallow a jelly bean that tasted like rotten milk. He’d choked on it for a few minutes before Killua gave a chop to his back and he spat it out.

“What did I tell you?! I said _every_ flavor.”

By the time Gon had regained his composure, he looked a little pale. “Yeah but rotten milk is definitely something else.”

As they continued to talk, the countryside flew past the window and becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone, and now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. Rain was also pelting against the glass—not pouring yet, but it seemed like a cold shower was upon them.

Gon was laying down now, covered in a small blanket that he’d brought with him. He still seemed a tad bit sick from the curdling taste of the jelly beans.

“Hey Killua?”

“Hm?”

“You said you had a thousand Chocolate Frog cards at home right? That means your family is a bunch of wizards, I’m guessing.”

“Yeah that’s right. Everyone has magic blood where I’m from.”

“What are they like?”

Killua’s gaze flicked to the window, watching the world flash by outside as he considered his words. The darkness of the forest reflected on his eyes. “They’re alive.” _My mother is hysterical and my father was rarely around to see it._ “I mean, isn't everyone’s family sorta bad in some ways?” _Illumi consistently watched me, stalked me, followed my every move._ “It was fine though, I had food and a place to sleep.” _I felt like a monster and I still do._ “Why do you ask?” _Don't make me keep thinking about it._

“You’re the first wizard I met who’s my age so I’m curious, that’s all,” Gon said. “What do your parents do?”

“They’re assassins,” he answered with the straightest face he could possibly manage.

Gon blinked, but only for a moment to take it in. “Really? Both of them?”

Killua looked back at him, and in his surprise he let out a small laugh. “That’s your first reaction?”

“Well you’re telling the truth right?”

“What makes you think that?” He’d hoped that he could play it off as a joke, much like how sarcasm could be used to insult others without realizing it. This kid was way too perceptive and it was odd.

“It’s just a gut feeling.”

Killua looked to Gon. His eyes were honest and serious, like he just _knew_ somehow.

“Yeah. It’s the truth.” He kept his voice steady as he glanced back out the window. It was pouring now and the clouds were darkening overhead. “I’m from a family of assassins. My family has really high hopes for me but… I can’t stand it. My older brothers got to go to Hogwarts but my family wanted to keep me at home so they could influence me more. I don’t want to be like any of them.”

“Is that why you freaked out a little when Professor Morow said that you would be good in Slytherin? Because your brothers were in that house?”

“Yeah. They’re both stupid and expected me to completely follow the rules my parents placed for me, but who wants to have their life planned out for them?” Killua felt like he was talking too much at this point, but he couldn’t help himself. Getting it all off his chest felt relieving.

“I think you can choose to be whoever you want to be,” Gon finally said. “If it means anything to you, I think you’re pretty great Killua. I really hope we end up in the same house.”

That brought a small smile to his face. “Yeah, me too.”

Killua peered out of the window and saw mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The clouds had slipped away and all that was left was droplets hanging close on the window’s glass. The train seemed to be slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

Killua glanced at his skateboard. He wanted to keep it, but perhaps it was best to leave it here. He would definitely bring his wand though, just in case. His stomach lurched with nerves and Gon seemed to be just as jittery. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train continued to slow down until it finally stopped. Students pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform.

“You should close your robe,” Killua suggested. Gon was shivering next to him as he got off, the poor boy’s legs chilled with goosebumps.

“Y-Yeah,” Gon said as he wrapped the cloth tightly around him. He’d already sneezed a few times though.

Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Killua heard a loud, booming voice: “First years! First years over here!”

Slipping and stumbling, they followed one of the teachers down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path into the woods. Killua heard the leaves and trees dance side to side, tasting the fresh air that passed their way. His gaze had been fixed on Professor Morow since he’d seen him step off the train. He wanted to make sure he wouldn’t try getting near them again, and if he tried, they could try to slip away further. For now he tried to hang as far back as possible with Gon.

Soon enough, a line of carriages came into view. They were led by horses—or, if he had to give them a name, he supposed he would call them such. They were completely fleshless, black coats clinging to thin skeletons and their bones were visible. Their heads looked a bit like a dragon’s and they had a bit of a reptilian stature, with pupil-less eyes white and staring. They had wings as well, sprouted from their back. They were vast, black and leathery that looked as if they belonged to bats. They stood still and quiet in the gloom of the forest, looking eerie and terrifying.

The teacher ahead was seating the first-years into them with three or four in each carriage, and Killua began to feel a bit more nervous. “Hey Gon, do you see those things?”

“What things?”

“Those ugly horses that are leading the carriages.”

Gon squinted hard, staring ahead. “No, I don’t see anything Killua. Maybe you’re even more tired than me.”

He wasn’t though: he could definitely see them, but he kept it to himself considering most of the other students hadn’t mentioned much to each other. By the time he was seated with Gon in the carriage, there were no other students left. They kept the space to themselves and Killua was thankful for that as it began to roll forward. He kept an eye on his professor’s carriage just thirty meters ahead or so, but he figured that he wouldn’t be going anywhere soon. The sly man was doing nothing but conversing with a few other students that looked a bit shaky to be near him.

Though the forest was dark and foreboding there was peace in its sullen ambiance. His eyes flickered over the thick, dark trunks of the trees that rose steadily into the blackened sky, its branches interlocking with its neighbors like giant’s arms linked together protecting their home. The musty scent of leaves after the heavy rainfall was exhilarating.

“Hey Killua, are you nervous about Hogwarts? You look a little pale.”

He could barely concentrate. There was a sense of foreboding, like some kind of instinct that made him feel uneasy. “Sorry I just don’t feel so well.”

Killua had felt something when he’d gotten off the train, but it was so subtle he’d thought it was nothing. There was something in the way Professor Morow’s fingers twitched, the way his eyes lingered on students for too long, the way he smelled. Gon said that on the platform he had a scent akin to something sweet like candy but Killua was sure he tasted the faintest trace of blood in the air when he’d passed by.

It was like his tendencies were barely repressible. He was going to need a fix soon, and Killua didn’t want to be there when it happened.

“You’re probably sick from all the pumpkin pasties you ate. You must’ve had like ten,” Gon continued to ramble on.

Killua turned back towards him and rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. If anything, you should be worrying about yourself. You look like you’re freezing to death.”

Gon rubbed his shoulders a bit, shivering. “I closed my robe like you said but it’s still pretty cold. I guess I wasn’t expecting temperatures like this.”

Suddenly, there was a guttural yell from somewhere within the woods. It echoed through the towering trees making the origin hard to pinpoint, but Killua was sure it was too close for comfort. They were cries of terror, some kind of fear and horror of eyes locked wide and every muscle rigid.

Gon had already attempted to leap out of the carriage but Killua yanked him back by the sleeve of his robe.

“Hey wait, what the hell? Where are you going?!” Killua gasped.

“I recognize it!”

“What?!”

“That scream! It’s from someone I know, I have to go help!”

“No way!”

But Gon had pulled away so hard, his sleeve had ripped from Killua’s grasp and he’d sprinted into the woods. When he’d looked ahead, he realized that Professor Morow was gone despite the students who were in the carriage still speaking to one another like they hadn’t noticed his absence.

Hand on his wand, he pulled it off his belt as he threw himself over the side of the carriage and bolted in the same direction that Gon had run. His nerves were fraying quick, the nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead. Pure terror surged through his veins, icy daggers straight to the heart.

_Gon!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your interest in this AU, I'm actually a little surprised that you all like it this much!
> 
> Per usual, my Tumblr is @godspeedcomplex or you can [click here](https://godspeedcomplex.tumblr.com) to follow me, ask me any questions, or talk about HxH! If you have any questions or comments about this AU you can come ask me about those too.
> 
> Also, I updated this fic during one of my friend's birthday despite finishing it a little earlier than that. Happy birthday [Yuzu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedConstellations/pseuds/InkedConstellations)! Congrats on turning nineteen!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, all of your kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions are very appreciated. It makes me very happy!


	3. the sorting hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To his surprise, she nodded in understanding. “Hogwarts accepts anyone no matter what a student’s background is. All that is required is your cooperation with the rules and a willingness to learn.” 
> 
> “You don’t think anyone is going to judge?” 
> 
> She laughed softly. “No, I didn’t say that. People might judge you because of your family name but it is ultimately up to you to prove them wrong with your actions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for these kids to get sorted.

Killua’s feet slipped outwards on wet autumn leaves as he weaved through the thick trunks of trees, the cold night air shocking his throat and lungs as he inhaled deeper, faster. Despite the fact the training kept him fit, his heart still pounded hard as it sent blood to his muscles with adrenaline pumping in his veins. He could feel the darkness of the forest closing in on him and pressing down, suffocating him slowly as he made a feeble attempt to follow Gon’s silhouette through the thick maze of woodland. The densely packed trees loomed high above but remained still despite the icy breeze that continued to blow around him. The silvery moonlight trickled through the branches, and Killua had to squint, only to see a path of gloom and uncertainty ahead.

He hadn’t thought before he bolted off into the woods since the only thing on his mind was that Gon could possibly be in danger (which was ridiculous because he just met him and he should’ve left him behind, all options considered). That was the kind of thing Illumi would tell him to do however, and after much thinking he eventually came to the conclusion that he might as well go against his words out of spite. 

It was a stupid decision of course but it was far too late to turn back now. He’d gone so far that he wasn’t sure how to get back and he was starting to lose Gon’s form in the evening fog that drifted up to his waist. He could only follow the sounds of yelling and cursing in the distance though he couldn’t pinpoint yet who it was. If Gon recognized the voice then that was something to trust at least, but it could have been falsified with simple magic. 

Killua slowed down as he found himself on the perimeter of a clearing, the fog beginning to thin slightly. He could vaguely see a figure, a tall one at that with sweeping robes and a mess of dark red hair. 

_ That’s Professor Morow, _ Killua thought to himself as he leaned his back against a tree surrounding the clearing. His wand was clutched so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were quickly paling white. 

There were no more screams but he could hear choking noises. There was also a silhouette of the crumpled man closest to him (at least he assumed so, from the folds of clothing that hung off his unconscious figure). He was definitely wounded since from this distance Killua could see his white dress shirt pooled with blood and a metallic scent lifting in the air. 

_ Use magic since it’s cleaner,  _ Illumi had reiterated at least a thousand times. Killua’s veins suddenly felt cold as he swallowed thickly, realizing that the wound wasn’t dealt with a simple hex or jinx. 

The man was close enough to drag into the forest and try to cut the blood flow but Killua’s specialty wasn’t healing in the slightest. He knew simple spells for healing cuts, scrapes, and bruises but nothing life-threatening like this. Professor Morow was far too close anyways, only thirty or so meters away. 

But… if Professor Morow was so far and had a wand in his hand, who dealt the wound? Where the hell was Gon?

Killua suddenly stood with his back pressed against the trunk. If it was an animal then it was possible that it was still close. Struggling to keep his shaky hand steady, he peered around the corner of the tree to get a better look at whatever was happening.

The choking noises weren’t from the man at all, he realized with shock. Gon was being held nearly a meter and a half off the ground with Professor Morow’s hand around his throat in a tight grip. His eyes were wide and his wand wasn’t in his hand so Killua gathered that he was disarmed almost immediately. Gon’s hands were struggling, trying to pry the professor’s hand off his neck but to no avail, his legs kicking wildly. 

His first reaction was to run to Gon but a massive force of dread suddenly drowned Killua’s thoughts like an invisible gale, attempting to reverse his steps back to the carriage. His stomach locked up tight and his teeth grit together. It was an icy chill numbing his brain as he felt his fingers tapping on the inside of his palm, a coping mechanism to calm him down. He was counting numbers without realizing it, each tick dragging him forward helpless and nervous.

He couldn’t do it, no, he couldn’t help Gon at all. It was impossible, he thought as he slid down the trunk of the tree and buckled to his knees. Illumi always told him not to try and fight an enemy he couldn’t beat. His terror was so all-consuming he felt breathless and his legs were shaking on the spot. It was impossible to pinpoint  _ why _ but the fear swallowed him whole. 

No. He had to do it even out of spite. He  _ had  _ to even if it was physically painful for his heart, tugging and pounding with futility against his cage of bone and cartilage. 

With a sudden growl of anger and his head pulsing with agony, he gathered up the courage to stand. Killua stepped out into the clearing with his wand gripped tightly in his hand. 

“Hey, get away from him asshole!” 

Despite his voice being hoarse and far less intimidating than he expected it to be, Professor Morow’s gaze suddenly fixed on Killua with an interest that caused a chill to crawl under his skin. He swallowed, his breath quivering as the professor dropped Gon to the forest floor. The boy made a choking noise as he rubbed his throat with a trembling hand. 

“Oh…? This is interesting.” Those gold cat-like eyes were thin and held his gaze with such confidence that Killua’s fear was now slowly becoming overpowering. Professor Morow turned to him and began to advance. 

It hurt. His entire head felt as if it were just seconds from splitting open and his jaw was beginning to lock as he struggled to get out the right words for a spell to cast. 

_ “S-Stupefy!”  _

The magic shot from the end of his wand but Morow deflected it with ease. “Using a charm on a charms professor? You should know better, really.” There was a higher tone in his voice that almost sounded manic and shook Killua to his very core. 

_ This was a mistake. I’m going to die. _ He managed to cast a disarming charm with a bit more strength but it was deflected again with a swift flick of of his opponent’s wand. 

The professor was getting closer.  _ Ten meters, nine meters, eight meters…  _

Killua knew the color was quickly draining from his face as his heart pounded so loud he couldn’t hear anything else. Suddenly panicked by the proximity, he turned to a last resort. 

_ “Avada Keda—” _

But before he could even finish the killing curse, the wand in his grip flew from his hand and landed on the grass far out of reach. Killua took a step back, ready to run but he felt his body unable to move in the slightest. He was caught like a deer in headlights. 

The professor’s hand fisted in his hair and yanked so hard he felt a small tuft rip from his scalp. A sharp hiss escaped his lips but he found a wand pointed right in between his eyes which immediately cut the noise short. 

“Mm, too bad you aren’t sorted yet,” Professor Morow purred, jerking Killua’s hair in his fist and forcing the first-year to look up at him. “But even if you were, it’s not as if I would want to take points from my own house for doing something as unforgivable as the killing curse on school grounds.”

“I’m not—” The excuse died on his lips as the wand pressed harder against his skin creating a round imprint in his flesh. Killua’s mind was starting to fail, like an engine that turned over and over, never kicking into action. He couldn't formulate a thought and there was no way out.

“Ah don’t worry, I won’t kill you. That would be counterproductive wouldn’t it?” The professor’s voice fell back into a softer expression that was far more dangerous than it seemed. “That other idiot over there would have died if I hadn’t showed up. Did you see anyone else around this clearing while you were hiding out over by those trees?” 

_ He’d known all along… it was checkmate from the start, _ Killua thought, completely disheartened. He shook his head in response, his scalp aching from his hair being gripped so tightly. 

“I see.” His smile oozed saccharine malice that caused Killua’s bones to ache with anxiety. “How about we make a deal?” 

“I don’t want to,” Killua started immediately but a tug on his hair caused him to groan. “Ugh…  _ fine _ . What kind of deal?”

“As you know, the killing curse is prohibited by the Ministry of Magic and can earn you a life sentence in Azkaban. I don’t tell the headmaster which would ultimately get you thrown in one of the worst prisons known to man, and you and your good friend over there pretend you never saw anything.” 

Killua didn’t even think before nodding since he was sure if he tried to speak his voice would crack. He wasn’t afraid of Azkaban, really, but he was certain that if he was sent there his family would fetch him and he would be forced to return home. 

Professor Morow threw Killua to the ground as he let go of his hair. “Good boy. I’ll take that wounded man to the infirmary and you can be on your merry way, yes?” 

Killua managed to let his hands hit the mud before his entire robe was caked in dirt, giving a cold nod. The professor shifted past him and hauled the wounded man over his shoulder before Killua heard his footsteps leave the clearing. 

There was a silence in his soul as he stood up off the ground, blank eyes searching for his wand. He felt a chill in his bones while reaching down to pick it up and stare at it, bringing the synapses of his brain to a stand still. This time he was lucky, sure, but there was the definite possibility that he could have died. At least that pain in his head was fading… that loosened some of the tension in his shoulders despite how much he was shaking. 

The gears in Killua’s head began to turn slowly. It would have been far easier for the professor to cast a memory charm on him and Gon but instead he allowed them to see what happened and keep quiet. If he was a professor in charms then he should be able to do it with no trouble at all. 

It didn’t make sense at all but he knew he shouldn’t bother with that for now. 

“Killua!” 

He flinched hard as he heard his name, jolting towards Gon’s voice. Despite almost being choked to death he oozed endless positivity as he bounded over to Killua. His neck was a bit pink from how tightly Professor Morow held him before but he didn’t seem bothered by it at all. 

“Are you okay? You look really pale,” Gon said, tapping his chin while tipping his head to the side. “Well… paler than usual I mean.” 

Killua laughed softly at that while a bit of warmth began returning to his fingers. “Yeah I’m fine. I was just a little freaked out.” He kept his wand out as he glanced around the clearing. “Hey who was that guy?”

“His name is Leorio,” Gon replied. “I met him at Diagon Alley a few days ago when I was getting my supplies. He helped me buy my supplies since I didn’t really know where to go.” 

“He looked really injured,” Killua pointed out. 

“Yeah… but we have to catch up to the other first-years. I’ll tell you on the way there, okay?” Gon lifted his nose to the air as if he was sniffing like a dog. Then, he jogged off in the direction that Professor Morow had taken. 

“But how are we going to find them?” Killua asked as he followed Gon’s pace. 

“Leorio’s cologne. I still recognize it from Diagon Alley.” 

Killua blinked. “Does he really use that much?” 

“Not more than other people but I have a really good sense of smell,” Gon explained as they weaved through the trees and away from the heavy weight of darkness. 

“You’re a weirdo,” he sighed. His limbs still felt a bit weak but his splitting headache had disappeared almost completely much to his relief. “Now what about Morow? What happened before I got there?” 

“Oh that…” Gon fell silent for a few moments as they ran side by side towards the looming castle in the distance. “I heard Leorio’s voice and I felt like I had to get there you know? But when I arrived it seemed like Professor Morow had already gotten there. Leorio was attacked by something, and there was another dead body that was being dragged out into the woods. I didn’t really see what it was that attacked Leorio but it looked like a person.” 

“But what would he even be doing out in the forest this late? That seems suspicious.” 

“He dropped some bag in the woods before he was attacked and it was full of herbs. I guess he was going on an emergency run to stock up the infirmary.” 

“He’s a doctor?” 

“He’s an intern actually. He graduated Hogwarts a couple years ago and he works for experience in the infirmary at the school. That’s what he told me at least.” 

Killua nodded as he thought back to Gon’s description. “There was blood though. If it was a wizard wouldn’t they use spells if they wanted to hurt someone? Also when Morow asked me about if I saw anything, he said ‘anyone’ instead of ‘something’ which means he knows it was a person.”

“See, that’s where it gets weird. When I got to the clearing and asked to see Leorio he was leaning over him and casting a spell even though he was already unconscious. It really didn’t look like he was healing him.”

Killua’s eyes narrowed. “Did you hear the incantation?” 

“Incantation?” 

“Something that he said to cast the charm.”

“Oblivion or something,” Gon replied as he tapped his chin. “No… obliviate?” 

“Obliviate,” Killua echoed as he thought.  _ That’s a memory charm but it doesn’t falsify memories, it just deletes them. Why would he erase Leorio’s memories but not ours?  _

“Yeah, whatever that was. He saw me watching and asked me if I saw whatever went into the woods and I said no. When I tried to go after whatever hurt Leorio he immediately grabbed me and well… you know. I think he was trying to make me go unconscious until he saw you.” 

_ That doesn’t make sense. If that was the case then Professor Morow wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of erasing memory. Was it because we didn’t see what attacked Leorio and whatever dead body got dragged into the woods? _

Yes. That had to be it. Something was still off, however. 

“Why wouldn’t he just use a stunning spell instead of choking you though?” Killua asked tentatively. 

Gon smiled at that. “Why wouldn’t he just use a stunning spell on you instead of letting you use all those charms and spells?” 

Killua’s eyes narrowed. “For fun, right?” 

“Mhm. That’s what I think at least. I mean, he seemed to be enjoying himself.” 

“I don’t like that.” 

“Me neither but I’m pretty sure he’s going to be our teacher this year, Killua.” 

He sighed, nausea churning in his stomach from those words as they finally found the main path heading towards the castle again. The ground was far smoother and moonlight finally reached them through the wisps of clouds. 

With great relief he saw the tall pillars on either side of the gates, each topped with a winged boar. He was cold, he was hungry, and he was hopeful that they hadn’t missed the sorting ceremony. However, when he put out a hand to push open the gates, he found them chained shut. 

_ “Alohomora!” _ he said confidently, pointing his wand at the padlock, but nothing happened. 

“That won't work on these,” Gon explained. “Hogwarts teachers bewitched them so they’re pretty powerful.”

Killua growled with frustration. “I could climb a wall. There has to be some way Morow got through these gates.”

Gon stood on the tips of his toes. “It looks like someone's coming down for us. Look!”

A lantern was bobbing at the distant foot of the castle. Killua was so relieved to see it he felt he could endure whatever punishment was handed to them. There were two figures approaching them, one incredibly short and the other was of a taller stature. 

The taller one was a blonde with hair that reached his jaw and a scarf wrapped around his neck. Killua immediately recognized the colors as Slytherin and his guard heightened immediately. “Nice of you to turn up, first-years, although you’re  _ extremely  _ late.” He took out his wand and tapped the padlock once so that the chains snaked backward and the gates created open. 

“How did you know we were coming?” Gon stared at the chains wide-eyed and amazed. It was ridiculous how impressed he could be by the smallest things. 

“Professor Morow mentioned that some first-years got lost in the woods.” This time, the short and stocky woman spoke. She wore a pointed witch’s hat that covered some parts of the balding spots around her hair. Her front teeth were a bit pronounced but it was nothing Killua would draw attention to. “You’re not in trouble, don’t worry.” 

“They should be,” the blonde muttered, standing back to allow them to pass him. “Anything could have happened to them in the Forbidden Forest. They should have known better.” 

“Now now Kurapika, don’t be so cold. I think they’ve earned their lesson. The sorting ceremony is about to start and I think we can sneak them in at the last minute if we hurry.” 

Killua followed Gon through to the school grounds, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kurapika shut the gates with a long clang and tapped the chains with his wand again so that they slithered and clicked back into place. 

“Are we going to miss much?” Gon asked a bit nervously. 

“Doubt it. The Sorting Hat always does this song that takes up a bit of time beforehand so you’ll probably arrive near the middle of the Sorting,” Kurapika replied, walking ahead with the lantern. “The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you’re here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

“That sounds pretty fun,” Gon replied, walking a little faster to catch up to him. “Was your family Slytherin too?” 

The blonde visibly tensed at that and Killua watched intently. “No, they were mostly Ravenclaw actually.” 

Gon cocked his head in response. “How come you aren’t Ravenclaw then?”

_ Can’t he read the mood? _ Killua grimaced internally. But to his surprise, Kurapika kept his tone calm and collected. 

“I’ve changed over the years. I’m not like the rest of my family.” 

“So you can be in a different house besides the one your family was in?” Gon blurted out. Killua had the exact same question on his mind but he wasn’t about to talk to a total stranger. 

“Mm yeah. If you’re pretty different from the rest of your family or have different values, priorities, and ideals then that’s what would change where the Sorting Hat puts you,” Kurapika explained, his voice a bit softer and steadier now that they strayed off the original subject. “It’s uncommon, yeah, but not impossible. Clearly in my case that’s what happened.” 

The rest of the conversation drowned out as Killua began to think to himself about Illumi and Milluki’s placement in Slytherin as well as Morow’s words. It was relatively possible to break away from traditional familial norms, right? It didn’t mean he had to be placed in Slytherin. Not that it was a bad house or anything but… it didn’t feel right for him. 

“You don’t speak much do you?” 

He glanced down at the woman when she spoke. She didn’t seem to have any ill intentions (or so it seemed) so he let himself relax a bit. Kurapika and Gon had walked ahead a bit further which left Killua to walk side-by-side with her. 

“Not if there’s no reason to,” Killua murmured. “That’d be a waste of time.” 

She nodded at that, respecting his silence. “Your footsteps are estinto.” 

“Estinto?” 

“A musical term for ‘barely audible.’ Are you an assassin?” 

He looked straight ahead. There was no point in hiding his family descent since they would call his name when they sorted him anyways. 

“Not anymore. I ran away but I’m in the habit of moving without making any sound.”

To his surprise, she nodded in understanding. “Hogwarts accepts anyone no matter what a student’s background is. All that is required is your cooperation with the rules and a willingness to learn.” 

“You don’t think anyone is going to judge?” 

She laughed softly. “No, I didn’t say that. People might judge you because of your family name but it is ultimately up to you to prove them wrong with your actions.” 

Killua dwelled on her words as they entered the looming structure of the castle, ascending the staircases to reach what he assumed would be the Great Hall. He could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from the open doorway—the rest of the school must already be there. Gon slowed down to walk next to Killua, his expression absolutely ecstatic. 

“Are you excited Killua?”

“No. I mean—” he sighed. “Yeah I guess. I’m more worried than excited though.” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“It’s the nerves probably.”  _ I don’t want to be like my family. I don’t want to be like Illumi. I don’t want to be a killer.  _

A hand placed on his shoulder and he realized it was the short woman from earlier. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach his height. “The Sorting Hat takes your feelings into account when you’re sorted. It’s not completely against your will.” 

Killua took in a deep breath, strengthening himself. “Then let’s get this over with then.” 

She nodded and gestured for them to follow her to join the now-thinning crowd of first-years inside the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Killua looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with artificial stars. 

There were only a few first-years left needing to be sorted and from what Killua could see, a student would need to sit on the stool in front of everyone, place the Sorting Hat over their head so it covered their eyes, and wait until it called the correct house for placement. Sometimes, Killua noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but with others it took a little while to decide.

Gon leaned in with a whisper. “Do you want to go first?”

“Yeah, I just want to get this over with,” Killua muttered. 

“Good because I wanted you to go before me anyways.” 

Before Killua could even roll his eyes, he heard a voice ring out and call him by name. 

“Killua Zoldyck!” 

As he stepped to the front of the thinned group of first-years, whispers suddenly broke out like ripples in a puddle all over the hall. Just stepping up made his breathing rapid and shallow, his pulse pounding in his temples as he lifted the Sorting Hat up off the stool. Nervous, he sat upon the stool and lifted the hat over his head until the front covered his eyes. 

“What an interesting case,” whispered a small voice in his ear. He almost jumped at the sound since he didn’t expect the Sorting Hat to talk to him. “I definitely remember your brothers… Illumi and Milluki was it?” 

Killua gripped the edges of the stool and realized he didn’t have to speak. He merely had to think the word  _ ‘yes’  _ and the Sorting Hat was continuing. 

“That’s what I thought, hmm. Zoldycks are very talented and smart but oh, you’re different aren’t you? You don’t value the same things that they do, how peculiar…”

_ I’m not like them at all, _ Killua almost spoke until he realized he didn’t have to. 

“Oh really, you’re not? How strange… you know of your capabilities but won’t accept them. I’ve never seen a student with an inferiority complex quite like yours. In that case, what do you want?” 

Killua’s mind blanked for a moment. He hadn’t necessarily thought about what he  _ wanted _ yet. Instead he focused on what he needed and that meant freedom for the most part. It wasn’t like the hat was wrong… he thought back to his fight with Hisoka and how he almost tried to  _ kill  _ a teacher on the first day because he was so afraid. 

“Freedom, oh and independence as well? If you struggle with overcoming fear then you’d reach your fullest potential in GRYFFINDOR!” 

Killua heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall, the weight that had been sitting on his chest for what must have been an eternity lifting off and disappearing completely. He couldn’t stop the ‘thank you’ that slipped from his lips as he took off the hat and set it back on the stool, still feeling a little shaky from the experience. He was so relieved to have not been put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that there was nobody but Gon clapping for him in the dead silence. It was only until after a few moments the Gryffindor table applauded awkwardly but they didn’t look so welcoming. 

When he slipped to sit near the end of the table, students visibly shifted in their seats to make room for him. A sudden knot of disgust tied in his stomach as he couldn’t meet their fearful eyes when they turned away from him in disacknowledgement. 

Killua didn’t care, or at least that’s what he told himself. His fingers drummed on the tabletop as he watched Gon get called up to the Sorting Hat. It took a few moments shorter for the hat to decide this time it seemed before it finally decided that Gon was a Gryffindor as well. 

“We’re in the same house, isn’t that awesome?” Gon said ecstatically, plenty of students surprised as he sat right next to him. They were the only two sitting at the end of the table since everyone else had edged away from Killua. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” Killua laughed nervously. There weren’t words for how glad he was that Illumi was wrong about him. He would definitely try to prove himself in Gryffindor no matter what it took.  _ All that is required is your cooperation with the rules and a willingness to learn,  _ right? He would study his hardest to break free from whatever path Illumi had set for him since the day he was born. 

He was going to live for himself. 

“Hey there’s Professor Morow!” Gon said, looking past him. 

Killua turned around a bit so he could see the High Table properly now. There were various teachers he didn’t recognize but those gold feline eyes fixed on him from the end of the table, giving a small wave. Killua gave a soft growl as he turned his gaze to the center of the High Table. In a large gold chair sat Isaac Netero and he easily recognized him from Illumi’s description when he used to go to Hogwarts. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and he had a thick beard that shone white as a detail of his age. Milluki had commented once after his fourth year that Headmaster Netero looked rather weak but their grandfather had corrected him to say that he was one of the best wizards of their time, and if Zeno said that it meant it had to be true. 

Only moments after he thought those words, the headmaster stood up and the hall fell silent. 

“Ahem… I have a couple minor start-of-term announcements to make before we start the feast.” His eyes flashed across the tables. “We have bad news regarding our latest transfiguration professor. His body was recently discovered just a little under an hour ago in the Forbidden Forest by one of our medical interns. Therefore, transfiguration classes will be put on hold until we find a replacement.” 

Whispers rippled across the the crowds of students immediately after he spoke. Killua’s eyes narrowed as he thought back to the clearing. 

_ Professor Morow used a memory charm. Does that mean that he specifically erased the bit of Leorio’s memory that included who the culprit was but nothing else…?  _

The headmaster paused for only a few moments before continuing. “If any teachers are interested or if you know anyone who may be suited for the position, please contact me in my office by sending me a resume. I will be greatly thankful for your interest in the position.”

Killua’s eyes traveled towards Professor Morow again until he realized that instead of staring at him, his gaze was fixed past him and on Gon.  _ Ugh, that’s always so damn creepy.  _

“… and last but not least, remember that the Forbidden Forest is called ‘forbidden’ for a reason. We do not know what killed our dear transfiguration professor and it could still be lurking within the depths of the woods. We don’t want anyone else getting hurt, hm?” 

Most of the students nodded in agreement. 

“And with that, thank you first-years for joining us and I give thanks to the others who have returned this year. Let us eat and toast to a fantastic feast!”

With a flick of the headmaster’s wand, the tables were suddenly laden with delicacies from roasted ham to huge platters of fowl stuffed with savory fruits and nuts. There were countless cheeses, breads, vegetables, sweets, and several pitchers of juice to choose from. Killua’s mouth immediately watered as he reached over to take a few slices of ham to drop onto his plate as well as a few spoons of mashed potatoes drizzled with gravy. He poured himself a goblet of cranberry juice and immediately began to inhale his dinner. 

“Hey Killua?” Gon murmured a little lowly after a few minutes of eating. 

“Mmf?” Killua responded with a muffled sound since his mouth was stuffed with peas. 

“Did the Sorting Hat talk to you?” 

He swallowed the food remaining in his mouth so he could give a clear answer. “Yeah, why?” 

“What did it say?” Gon asked. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

“I’m just curious. It told me that I would do well in Hufflepuff and I had enough ambition for Slytherin but the best fit for me was Gryffindor.” 

Killua shrugged after he took a sip of cranberry juice. “It just said that I would reach my fullest potential in Gryffindor.” 

“I think that you’re already really brave, Killua.” 

“I can try but what happened in the forest a while ago said otherwise. I’m starting to think I was sorted wrong,” he laughed bitterly. 

Gon shook his head. “Kurapika said that the Sorting Hat has been around for centuries and it’s never made a wrong choice. Besides, it focuses on what you want rather than what you are, remember? If you don’t think you’re strong now then you will be. Both of us will.” 

Killua nodded. Gon’s words were right and sincere. All that mattered was the present and the future, not the past. He was far away from his family and he was finally free from the restraints that used to bind him to his destiny and path of an assassin. There was no way his past would follow him here, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know my reasoning for choosing those specific houses, you're welcome to hit me up with an ask on @godspeedcomplex on Tumblr or you can [click here](http://godspeedcomplex.tumblr.com/) follow me or ask me any questions (comments are welcome too) about this AU. I promise to give the most well-developed answer I possibly can, but please don't excuse my choices as ignorance. I spent weeks outlining this AU and plotting points along the way so my choices weren't out of ignorance. It was lots and lots of heavy thinking.
> 
> And just remember: your Hogwarts house **not** based on the characteristics you possess. It's based on the ones you value which is something **entirely** different. That is why the Sorting Hat considers your choice, otherwise it wouldn't bother with your opinion. It is also why primary examples could be why Hermoine wasn't placed in Ravenclaw or why Wormtail wasn't placed in Slytherin. Hermoine was the embodiment of smarts but she was sorted in Gryffindor because she valued courage and loyalty to her friends over anything else. The same goes for Wormtail (although he is relatively cowardly, he admires bravery as a trait that he wanted to develop unto himself when he was first sorted).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, all of your kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions are appreciated. You're all wonderful!


End file.
